The present invention relates to a device for releasable mounting of objects, in particular children seats, on a vehicle seat with a foldable back, in which a first, seat integrated holder cooperates with a second holder on an object to be mounted.
The European patent document EP 0 537 019 82 discloses a device for holding a child's seat on a vehicle seat. This device has two shackles which extend from a gap formed between the back and the seat surface, and a further shackle which is arranged centrally on the lower edge of the seat front side. The child's seat has two coupling parts provided on its seat front side, and a holder with a coupling part at the rear side of its back. For mounting, the child's seat is placed on the vehicle seat and inserted with its coupling part arranged on the front side into the shackles extending to the seat surface. After this, the seat cushion of the vehicle is pressed downwardly and the holder arranged on the rear side of the child's seat is suspended with its coupling part in the shackle on the front side of the vehicle seat. After relaxing of the seat cushion, this holding part is under tensioning. The important disadvantage of this mounting is that the holder of the child's seat can become inefficient very fast, namely when the child's seat tilts forwardly under the action of braking deceleration. Thereby the tensioning is removed and the front holder of the child's seat is released.
The German patent document D 42 16 925 C2 discloses a further device for releasable holding of objects on a vehicle seat. In this reference at the left and right side of the seat belt locks are arranged on conventional lashes and are mounted on the seat frame, so that they move during the seat adjustment together with it. A support part is placed on the seat surface and is provided in the region of the belt locks with downwardly extending shackles and in some cases with an abutment part for the back of the vehicle seat. The position of the belt locks and the shackles is selected so that the support part and in some cases its abutment part abut against the seat surface or the back when the shackles engage the belt lock. In an advantageous embodiment the belt locks are arranged in a transitional region between the back and the seat surface and the shackles are arranged correspondingly in a transition region between the support part and the abutment part. The latter extends from there inclinedly rearwardly and downwardly. Because of this arrangement the support part and the abutment part are pulled in the upholstery of the seat surface or the back during establishing the coupling between the shackles and the belt locks, so that they abut very firmly. The support part can be an integral component of an object to be held, for example a child's seat. Since the belt locks are arranged in the left and the right side near the seat, the child's seat must be substantially wider than required, which for example is disadvantageous for the system where the child's seat is used not in an automobile, but instead as a seat shell for a child's carriage. The child carriage chassis must be designed to be wide in this case. The disadvantage of this construction is that the belt locks mounted on the flexible lashes can not provide a directionally rigid connection with the seat frame and extend during non use into the space in a disturbing manner.
The German patent document DE 43 40 677 A1 discloses a construction in which the seat cushion of a vehicle seat is at least partially releasable from the seat frame located under the cushion . The releasable portion of the seat frame has a first holder which cooperates with the second holder connected with the object to be mounted. This solution has the advantage that a rigid connection between the rigid frame and the object to be mounted is provided. This is especially advantageous when the object to be mounted is a child's seat. Because of the rigid connection to the bending-resistant seed frame, a child who sits in the child's seat participates in the case of an accident directly in the dampened negative acceleration of the passenger salon, resulting from the deformation of the chassis. Thereby an injury risk is reduced. However this construction has the disadvantage that the removed seat cushion or the removed part of the seat cushion must be reliably stowed and limits the usable loading space, for example in a trunk.